


Beneath the Surface

by commander_hearteyes23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, more characters and relationships will be added throughout the story that I didn't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hearteyes23/pseuds/commander_hearteyes23
Summary: Lexa joined the air force right out of high school and for the last 10 years has been living an amazing life. She loved what she did, she loved her people, and she loved her fiancée Costia. Then, one unfortunate night Lexa was captured and made a POW. For months she was starved and tortured for information, until all she wanted was death. But death never came. When she finally thought it was the end, she was going to die, Lexa was finally rescued. When she healed enough, Lexa finally was able to return home. However, when she got there, everything was different. Eventually Costia left Lexa and she had to move in with her sister Anya. Lexa turned to alcohol to try to help her cope with everything she had been through, and I think we all know how well that turns out. One night, when Anya was finally fed up, she yelled at Lexa to get off her ass and pack a bag...she was taking her home.(Sorry I suck at summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything new, but I'm proud to say that I'm back! I really hope you all like this story. Please comment, let me know what you think! I'm always eager to hear what you think and any ideas you may have!

This was it, this was the end. It had been a month, or maybe two. Lexa really had no idea anymore. She had lost count after the second week. Being starved, beaten, and questioned for intel every day will do that to a person. Every day Lexa faught to stay alive, but this was it. This was finally the end and Lexa had accepted it. She was going to die here, and nobody was coming to save her.

She couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Someone was literally kicking the living hell out of her, yet Lexa felt nothing. As her vision began to blur out, all Lexa could think about was the family she was leaving behind. Did they even know what had happened to her? Did they already think she was dead? Her mother, her sister, her fiancee.. Now they would never really know what had happened to her. 

That was her last thought before the darkness took over, before the beginning of the end.

Or at least that's what she thought. Lexa wasn't even sure if what she was seeing was real. When she opened her eyes and saw the face of one of the men in her unit. "Dead?" was all Lexa could get out. She hurt all over and the pain made it hard for her to stay consious. She opened her eyes again and saw people everywhere, running around her. What was happening? Where was she? How did she get here? Where even was here? As Lexa faded back to sleep, all of her questions were left unanswered.

"Lexa? Major Woods?" Lexa heard a familiar voice ask. 

Slowly, Lexa opened her eyes. Eyes she never thought would open again. Standing before her was one of her closest friends, Lincoln Fields. He was probably the most loyal of any of the officers she had ever served with, and they had become very close over the last 10 years. "Lincoln?" Lexa whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh my god Lexa. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Lincoln cried, leaning down to hug his friend. "We thought we had lost you for a while there."

Lexa was confused. What the hell had happened? How was she even here right now? How was she alive? She asked Lincoln all of the questions that were eating at her and Lincoln was more than ready to tell Lexa everything that he knew. That was one thing that Lexa loved most about Lincoln, he would never keep secrets or lie to her. Even if the truth hurt. They talked for what felt like forever when the doctor finally entered the room.

The doctor explained everything that had happened in detail, clearing up anything that Lincoln might have missed. He informed Lexa that she was in very bad shape and would need to stay in the hospital for an undetermined amount of time, until she was healed enough to be sent home. It was all very overwhelming.

Days turned into weeks. But finally, after three weeks, Lexa found out that she was going to be honorably discharged and she was going to be sent home. Home. A place she never thought she would see again. As much as she would miss the air force, and all of her friends she had made there, Lexa was beyond ready to go home. Talking over the phone was just not enough anymore, she couldn't wait to get home and finally see her family face to face again. To be able to hold her fiancee and tell her that she would never leave her side again.

The only thing that worried her, were the night terrors that she had been having every night since she had been rescued. Every night it was the same. She would wake up screaming, tears streaming down her face, drenched in sweat. It was scary enough for her, but how would it effect Costia? The last thing she wanted to do was scare the woman she loved.

Lexa was nervous as hell the day she got to go home. She had no idea what was awaiting her when she landed. She had talked to both Costia and Anya. They were both going to be at the airport to pick her up. It was nerve wracking.

When the plane landed, Lexa slowly got to her feet and started walking towards the exit. She was still sore from the surgeries, plus everything else she had been through and it was hard to walk. "LEXA!" she heard her sister's voice before she saw her. Lexa's eyes wandered around looking for the source of her sister's voice. Tears fell freely when she finally saw her sister running towards her. They collided with a force that nearly knocked Lexa off of her feet. They were laughing. And crying. Just holding each other in the middle of the airport.

When Lexa looked up, she saw her. Smiling, with tears in her eyes. Costia. Lexa let go of her sister and walked towards her fiancee. "Lexa..." was all Costia could get out before Lexa pulled her in and kissed her. God, Lexa had missed this. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They left the airport and Anya dropped Costia and Lexa off at their apartment they shared together. Lexa could tell that Anya wanted to stay with her sister longer, but knew that Lexa had probably had enough excitement for one day and just needed to rest. 

The first night was bad. Really bad. Lexa had a night terror that had scared the living hell out of Costia. Lexa tried to apologize over and over again, but Costia had looked completely terrified. Things didn't get much better after that. Every night Lexa would have a night terror and every night she felt Costia slipping further and further away.

Eventually, Costia stopped sleeping in the same room as Lexa. She claimed she needed her sleep for work, and she just wasn't getting that while sleeping in the same room with Lexa and her "bad dreams" as Costia liked to call them.

Lexa felt so guilty and nothing she did seemed to make Costia happy. And Lexa tried everything. Until one night, about two months after Lexa had gotten home.

It was a normal night, Costia had been working late almost every night for weeks. So Lexa decided to make a romantic dinner for her fiancee for whenever she got home.

Lexa was lighting the last of the candles when she heard the key in the lock and the door opening. Costia walked in, looking very exhausted.

Lexa greeted her fiancee with a smile. "Hi baby." she said kissing Costia on the cheek and taking her things. "I made dinner."

"Lexa...I'm tired." Costia whispered.

"I know baby. That's why I made you a romantic candle lit dinner." Lexa smiled.

"Lexa..."

"And then I'm going to draw you a bubble bath..."

"Lexa."

"And then I am going to give you a fully body massage. You deserve it, especially after everything you have been dealing with. It's going to get better, I promise." Lexa continued.

"Lexa we need to talk." Costia said quietly.

"I know, here come sit. I know these last couple of months have been hard on you. And I have been trying to do everything I can to make things easier on you. I love you so much and I can wait to start our fam..."

"LEXA! I'M SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" Costia practically shouted.

Lexa stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she whispered.

"Lexa I am so sorry. It's been going on for a while, and then you were MIA. We all thought that you were dead. But then you weren't. And now you're here, expecting everything to be like it was before. But it's not, and it never will be again. Things have changed. I have changed. And I...I just don't want the same things anymore." Costia explained.

"I was only MIA for two months...we were fine before. I don't understand." Lexa was confused.

"We weren't okay Lexa. You were always gone, and I was here. Alone. I told you Lexa, I just don't want the same things anymore."

"We talked...like every day while I was gone, or at least almost every day. You said you were fine with all of this. You said you were fine with me being in the airforce." Lexa said.

"Lexa...please. I just don't want the same thi..."

"Yeah, you keep fucking saying that. But what the hell does that even mean?!" Lexa raised her voice.

Costia sighed. "You want kids, I don't."

Lexa shook her head. "Okay so we won't have kids. Problem solved."

"You don't even have a job."

"As soon as I've healed more I'll be able to get a job. You know it's still hard for me to even stand, let alone walk around at a job for 8 hours straight. You know I'll get a job as soon as I'm able. You know that. Problem solved again. Please. I can't...I can't lose you. Costia, I lov..."

"Lexa I don't want to marry you. I don't want to be with you anymore. I told you, there's someone else. His name is Roan, and I think I am in love with him." Costia said, stopping Lexa in her tracks. 

Lexa didn't know what to say. What was there to say? The love of her life just told her that she didn't want to be with her anymore. That she was in love with someone else. Someone who was not Lexa. "Please...don't go." Lexa pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lexa. I think it's best if I stay somewhere else tonight. I already took off of work for tomorrow so that I can pack up my things. I think it might be easier for you, for us both, if you aren't here when I do. Maybe go stay with Anya until tomorrow night. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Costia said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "Goodbye Lexa. I hope you find the life you're looking for."

That was it. She was gone. Costia was gone. Lexa was so lost and confused. What was she going to do now?

Lexa grabbed the bottle of wine off of the counter and took a big gulp. After the wine was gone, she moved on to something a little harder. When that was gone, Lexa picked up her phone and called her sister. Her sister who clearly had been sleeping when she finally did answer. "Lexa?" she mumbled.

"Anya?" Lexa cried into the phone, nothing else would come out.

Anya must have known by the sound of her voice that something was wrong because the next thing she heard before the phone clicked was, "I'm coming to get you."

By the time Anya got there, Lexa was a drunk mess. She helped her sister outside and into her car. Lexa kept repeating the same two words over and over again. "She left."

Lexa didn't remember any of the car ride to her sister's house. She could barely even hold her head up, let alone know what was going on around her. Anya had to practically carry her inside the house. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Lexa's hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened. "I'm going to be sick." she mumbled before stumbling into the house towards the bathroom.

"Please make it in the toilet..." was the last thing Lexa heard before releasing all of the alcohol from her stomach and into the toilet.

Lexa stayed in the bathroom throwing up for what seemed like an eternity. Costia's words replaying over and over again in her head, until finally the darkness took over and she passed out.

The next day Lexa woke up in her sister's bed, head throbbing, with no idea how she had gotten there in the first place. Lexa groaned, she felt like death. She could hear her sister making noise in the other room, so with all of the strength she could muster, Lexa stood up and made her way into the kitchen. "Coffee?" was the only work that could seem to escape her mouth.

Anya's head jerked around to face her sister, looking startled. "Yeah, of course." Anya hurried to make her sister a cup of coffee. After a few cups and a lot of silence, Anya finally spoke. "Lex... are you okay?"

Lexa looked her sister in the eye. She could lie and tell her sister that she was fine, that she was going to be okay and that Costia didn't mean that much to her anyways. But the words that came out instead were, "No, not really."

Later that evening, when the hangover had subsided, Lexa sat down with her sister and told her everything. Anya had asked when the lease was up on their apartment and Lexa informed her that it would be up at the end of the month. Perfect timing, Costia must have been planning this for a while. 

That's how Lexa ended up moving into her sister's spare bedroom. 

The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Lexa stayed cooped up in her room, drunk more often than not. Anya had tried to talk to Lexa, convince her that everything was going to be fine. Maybe not today, or any time soon, but eventually. Anya told her sister that she would find love again. "Love is weakness." Lexa said before putting the bottle in her hand to her lips, drowning her sorrows in whatever alcohol she was drinking that day.

A little over a month after Lexa had moved in, Anya came barging into her room "Okay. That's it, I've had enogh. Get up!"

Lexa looked up at her sister. Still drunk from the night before. "What do you want?" she slurred.

"Lexa, it had been a month. I get it, she destroyed you, shattered your heart into a trillion pieces. But this..." Anya picked up an empty bottle of alcohol. "This is not helping you any. You're still having night terrors. I hear you, every night. And it fucking kills me that there is nothing I can do to help you. I love you so fucking much. You're my sister and seeing you like this tears me up inside. But I've had enough, I can't keep seeing you like this. Not anymore. So get your ass up and pack a bag. Now. I'm not asking anymore Lexa, I'm telling you."

"Why? What's the point?" Lexa asked. 

"Because. I'm taking you back to the only place we've ever truly felt safe. Whether you want to or not. I don't care. So get your ass up, like I said, and pack a fucking bag. Lexa, we're going home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Being an adult sucks. Hope you all like the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

Lexa stayed quiet for the entire ride back to their hometown. What was the point in going back? What good was it going to do? Costia would still be gone when they got back and Lexa would still be alone.

After two hours of complete silence Anya finally spoke. "Are you seriously not going to talk to me for this whole car ride? We still have another hour and a half and the silence is fucking killing me."

Lexa understood that her sister was just trying to help. But in that moment, Lexa didn't want it. So instead of replying to Anya, Lexa just turned up the radio and turned her head back to look out of the window. She wasn't in the mood to talk, not to her sister, not to anyone. Anya didn't try to talk to her sister again for the rest of the trip.

Lexa took a deep breath as they pulled into the driveway of their childhood home. She hadn't been here in years. Her mother had come to see her when she had first got home, but Lexa hadn't seen her since.

Anya put the car in park and turned to look at her sister. "I know you feel like this is the end of the world. But I hope that by being here that you learn that it's not. And that you're going to be fine. Maybe not right away... but eventually."

Lexa rolled her eyes and got out of her sister's car. Anya didn't know what she was talking about. She walked up the steps to her mother's house, leaving her sister alone in the car.

Before she even got onto the porch, the front door swung open. Standing in the doorway was their mother, Indra. "Alexandra." she said as she pulled Lexa in for a hug. "Where's your sister?" Indra asked.

Lexa nodded towards the car. "I'm tired. Long car ride." she said heading up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"Okay hun. I'm making dinner for when you wake up from your nap." Lexa heard her mom call up the stairs.

Lexa felt bad for treating her mother that way, but she really was in no mood to talk, especially to her mother. Lexa loved her mom, she really did. But Indra could be a bit invasive at times. And that was the last thing that Lexa wanted, or needed. 

Walking into her old room was like a blast from the past. It looked exactly the way it did when she left it just over ten years ago. "Fuck." Lexa mumbled to herself as she tossed her bag onto her old bed and shut the door.

Lexa walked over to her old dresser and started looking at all of the pictures and trophy's she had from when she was in high school. She picked up a picture frame she had gotten as a gift with a picture from the day that she graduated. It was a big group of people, her closest friends throughout high school.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she put the picture down and walked to her bed. Those days were long gone, how naive she had been back then. She had never thought that she would end up like this. This was not how her life was supposed to go.

Lexa grabbed her bag as she sat down on her bed. "I need a drink." Lexa mumbled to herself grabbing one of the bottles she stashed in her bag before they left.

A while later Lexa heard a knock on her door. She didn't answer. Maybe if she pretended she was asleep, they would go away.

Another knock. "Lex? You up?" Anya asked cracking the door open.

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut to pretend she was sleeping. "Bitch I know you're not sleeping. You've got your eyes squinted just a little too much. You used to be much better than that." 

Anya sat at the foot of the bed. Lexa sat up and looked at her sister, but said nothing.

The two sat in silence for a while before Lexa grabbed her bottle of tequila and took a swig. "Damn it Lexa. We've been here all of five minutes and you're already drinking? This isn't healthy and it sure as hell isn't going to solve your problems."

"If you don't like it you can leave my room any time. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it." Lexa replied.

Lexa knew that she was being a bitch to her sister, but she really didn't care. She didn't as for Anya to do any of this, she just wanted to be left alone.

Anya stood up and walked to the door. Before she left the room, Anya turned to look at her sister one more time. "You're a mean drunk. And you are so much better than this. Mom finished dinner, come down when you've stopped being a total douche canoe." 

The door slammed shut and Lexa was left alone. And that's how it stayed for two days. Lexa refused to leave her room. She didn't even want to be here in the first place.

On the third day, Lexa ran out of alcohol. So she decided to sneak downstairs to see if her mother had a stash anywhere. She crept quietly down the stairs. As she started to sneak past the kitchen, she heard her mother and Anya talking. Lexa stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Anya I'm really worried about her. She hasn't come out of her room the entire time that you have been here. And I can practically smell the alcohol pouring from her room." she heard her mom say.

"I thought that bringing her here would help. She used to tell me that this was the only place she ever really felt safe. I don't know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should just let her throw her life away, drink herself to death. I mean that's clearly what she wants." Anya said to her mom.

Lexa heard enough, is that what her sister really thought of her. She turned to walk away and ran right into the corner of the desk in the hall. A picure frame crashed to the floor, shattering glass everywhere.

"Shit." Lexa whispered to herself.

"Lexa?" she heard her mom call out.

Nope. Definitely not dealing with that. Lexa turned and headed straight towards the front door. She didn't even bother to shut the front door as she ran outside, down the stairs, and towards the wood behind her house.

There was a spot out here, where Lexa would go nearly every day while she was in high school. It was where she went to think, it was where she decided she wanted to join the air force. It was her most favorite spot in the world. It was where she desperately needed to be. 

It took Lexa longer than normal to get there. The injuries that she had sustained while overseas still hadn't fully healed. They probably never would. 

When she finally arrived at her spot, Lexa laid down on her back and closed her eyes. It was peaceful, quiet. She missed this, a lot. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. Lexa opened her eyes to see Anya standing over her. "Jesus Lexa, I thought that you were dead. What the hell are you thinking? I tried waking you up and you weren't waking up. You scared the living hell out of me." Anya yelled.

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat up. She couldn't even get one second alone. "Anya. I'm fine. I just needed a moment."

"Lexa. I am so sick of this shit. You need to knock it off. Stop with the drinking, and the attitude. Can't you see what you're doing to yourself, to the people who love you..."

"Maybe you should just let me drink myself to death." Lexa said sarcastically, repeating back what she had heard her sister saying to her mother. 

Anya got quiet. "Lex... I didn't mean it like that. We just don't know what to do with you. We love you Lexa. We just want to help you get better. Seeing you like this is literally killing me. Please, just tell me what you want me to do... please." Anya begged.

Lexa went to answer her sister when she heard a noise coming from in the woods. She made a face. "Lexa, please say something.."

Lexa shushed her sister. 

"Lex..."

"Anya be quiet. Do you hear that?" Both girls stood there silently, listening.

There it was again. The noise. It sounded like screaming.

Lexa and Anya looked at each other before heading towards the screams. 

They wandered through the woods, getting closer and closer to the screams. They knew they were close when they smelled the smoke. Lexa knew that they had to hurry.

A minute later, they came up to a tree house that was on fire. The tree house looked familiar to Lexa for some reason. But that was beside the point. When Lexa looked up, she saw a young girl, screaming for help, up inside of the tree house. "Help me! Please!"

Lexa didn't even think before running to the tree closest to the burning tree house. She began to climb up it. "Lexa what the hell are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!" Anya shouted. 

Lexa looked down at her sister. "I have to save her." 

Anya must have saw the desperation in her sisters face, because she said, "We, have to save her." and began climbing up the tree along with her. 

It was harder to breathe the farther up they climbed. There was smoke everywhere. The girl's screaming slowly became coughs instead. Lexa knew that they had to hurry. They finally got right up by the tree house. "I can climb in through the window and pass her out here to you on the tree." Lexa looked at her sister.

"Lexa you're still hurt. I'll climb through the win.."

"Damn it Anya, will you just let me do this? I can do this. Please." Lexa looked at her sister, near tears. Anya nodded once, and Lexa started moving towards the window. 

She climbed through it with ease and covered her mouth to protect herself from the smoke. Lexa looked around, trying to find the girl. She was laying in the corner, curled up in a ball. Lexa ran over to her. "Hey, come on. I'm gonna get you out of here." The girl looked up at Lexa and nodded.

Lexa wrapped the girls arm around her neck and struggled to get her onto her feet and towards the window. She pushed the girl up onto the ledge. "Go to my sister, she'll get you out of here. You can do it." she encouraged the girl. 

Lexa felt the girl being pulled out of her arms and into the neighboring tree. She started to follow when there was a loud crashing noise and part of the tree house began to collapse. "Lexa! Lexa, can you hear me?!" she heard Anya calling out to her. She had to get out of there, and fast. The oxygen was running out quickly and time was running out. Lexa crawled to the window, struggling to breathe. Who's stupid idea was this?

The last thing Lexa saw before passing out was her sisters face right in front of hers. Then the darkness took over, again.

When Lexa opened her eyes, she was in a hospital room. Anya and her mother were asleep in chairs on the other side of the room. Lexa wanted to wake her sister without waking her mom. She grabbed one of the pillows from behind her head. It was hard, but she tossed it and hit Anya.

Anya's eyes jerked open. "What the f..."

"Shhh." Lexa shushed her sister.

Anya hopped up and practically ran to her sisters side. "Lexa! I'm so fucking glad you're awake. You had us scared for a minute there."

Lexa tried to say something to her sister, but no words came out. It was like there was a fire in her throat.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. You breathed in quite a bit of smoke while you were trapped inside of that tree house. The doctor said it might be hard for you to talk for a little while. You're okay though, everything is going to be okay." Anya told her sister.

Lexa grabbed Anya's hand and held it tightly. "Everything is going to be okay. If you want we can go back to the city if you want."

Lexa shook her head quickly.

Anya looked at her sister confused. "You want to stay here?" she asked.

Lexa nodded.

"Okay." Anya smiled. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more about this tomorrow... Well, I'll talk. You, not so much." she joked.

For the first time in a long time, Lexa smiled. She flipped off Anya, who laughed harder.

Lexa rolled over and closed her eyes. Her sister was right, this was no way to live. Saving that girl, almost dying... again, it had really opened Lexa's eyes. Saving that girl, being a hero, it made her feel happy for the first time in a long time. She wanted to keep feeling like this. 

The next day Lexa awoke to the sound of a light knocking on the door. "Hey, sorry to bother you. Just wanted to do a routine checkup." The doctor entered. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Lexa whispered, her voice hearse. She recognized this woman from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out from where.

The doctor was just finishing up her checkup when Anya woke up. "Doctor Griffin!" Anya hopped up and moved over to Lexa's bed. "So what's the verdict Doc. She gonna be able to go home soon?"

Lexa looked up at her sister like she was crazy. On top of all of her other injuries, she was just trapped in a burning tree house and almost died. There was no way in hell that she was getting to go home any time soon. Before the doctor could reply, Lexa and Anya's mom spoke. "Abby, is everything okay?"

"Of course Indra. Your daughter is going to be okay." She looked back at Lexa. "You're probably going to be in pain for a little while. You cracked a couple of ribs when you fell out of the tree, and dislocated your shoulder. But overall, you seem to be recovering pretty well."

Lexa smiled at Doctor Griffin. She finally remembered how she knew her. Doctor Griffin was her friend from high schools mom. She was always really nice. "So how long do you think that she'll be in here?" Anya finally spoke up.

"Maybe a week or so. Just focus on getting better, you'll be alright." Doctor Griffin winked at Lexa before leaving the room.

Indra and Anya both moved closer to Lexa. "You hear that? Just a week or so and you'll be out of here." her mom said grabbing her hand.

Lexa smiled at her mother and motioned for her to come closer. "You... need to.. go.. home." she struggle to get out.

Indra opened her mouth to argue with her daughter but Lexa shook her head and grabbed her mothers hand. "Let's go mom. I'll come with you. I promise we will be back up here bright and early tomorrow morning. You and I both could use a shower and a good nights sleep in an actual bed." Anya spoke up.

Lexa heard her mother sigh. "Okay. But we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." she leaned forward to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Lexa nodded at her sister as she and their mother left the room. She knew Anya would understand that she needed some time alone. Lexa loved her mother, but sometimes she could be a tad overbearing.

Lexa closed her eyes. Finally, she was alone. It was peaceful and quiet, aside from the annoying sound of the machine beeping.

Maybe now she could try to get some sleep without her mother hovering over her to make sure she was okay.

This is exactly what she needed right now. Quiet.

*SLAM*

Lexa's eyes jolted open at the sound of the door slamming shut. Standing with her back to the door, with her eyes shut and her head leaned back, was a brunette girl that Lexa had never seen before in her life.

She wanted to tell the girl that she was there and ask what the hell she was doing in her room. But for obvious reasons, she couldn't do that. So she just stayed there watching the girl awkwardly, hoping that she would eventually notice that the room was occupied.

A few moments later the girl opened her eyes and immediately noticed Lexa. "Holy shit. What the hell? Why wouldn't you tell me that you were in here?" She asked looking slightly confused and slightly embarrassed. 

Lexa just motioned to her throat and shook her head. "Can't....ta.. tal..talk" She struggled to get out.

The girl nodded her head. "You can't talk. Why?" she asked very bluntly.

Who the hell was this girl? Lexa was more than mildly annoyed. She struggled to sit herself up.

Apparently the girl took that as an invitation to pull up a chair and sit down. "I'm Raven, Raven Reyes. I'm sure you're probably wondering why I'm hiding in your room."

Lexa shook her head no. All she wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Okay well I'm going to tell you anyways. Because one, you don't look like you're able to get up and tell me to leave. And two, you can't talk to me to tell me to leave and I just really need to talk to someone who is impartial." Raven smirked.

Lexa's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah that's what I thought. So anyways, in high school I dated this guy. We were in love. Well I was in love. Him, apparently not so much. We were together all throughout high school and all the way up to our senior year in college. I mean I thought we were going to get married, spend the rest of our lives together. Then one night some crazy girl practically attacked me, telling me I was a homewrecker and that I needed to stay the hell away from her best friends boyfriend. Of course I started laughing because she obviously had the wrong person, and I told her that. And that I had been with my boyfriend for years, which confused the hell out of the girl. Long story short, the girl took me to meet her friend and apparently she was also dating my boyfriend. We both confronted him, broke up with him and we've been best friends ever since. Today I came to visit her and I run into Finn, that's the douche canoe ex-boyfriend, who is apparently interning here. At this hospital. Which leads to why I'm in here, hiding, telling a stranger my life story..."

Raven looked towards the ground as she finished her story. Lexa felt bad for the other girl. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Raven's.

They sat there for a moment before Raven hopped up and moved towards the door. "I have to go. I totally forgot I was supposed to be meeting my friend. Thanks for listening to me. Not that you could have told me to get out or anything, what with your no voice issue." Raven laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to the girl. She heard Raven laugh as the door shut.

With all of the medicine they were pumping into her, Lexa found that sleep came extremely easy over the next few nights. Her mom and Anya showed up every day to see her just like they said they would. 

Raven came by every night too. She claimed it was easier to talk to someone who couldn't actually talk back. Raven was quite a handful but Lexa actually came to like her nightly chats with Raven Reyes.

It was the day of her release from the hospital and Lexa was beyond ready to get out.

She was just sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her mom and Anya when the door swung open and in came Raven. "Holy shit Lexa. I just saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my whole life... ever. I mean her cheek bones, and her eyes, and her smile, and her cheek bones! How in the hell have I never seen her here before? Who is she? Why is she here? And damn... can she stick around?"

Lexa just made a face at her new friend and rolled her eyes. She had gotten pretty used to this kind of behavior from Raven.

Raven opened her mouth to speak again when the door opened up. "Lex you all ready to go?" Anya asked walking in with their mother behind her. 

Raven's eyes got wide and the room was silent. "Hello. I'm Indra, Lexa's mother. And you are?"

Raven just stood there, staring mouth slightly hanging open. Lexa nudged her, trying to get the girl to say something.

Raven's head jerked around to look at Lexa. Lexa had never seen the girl so speechless. The room filled with yet another awkward silence. Lexa nudged the other girl again. "Uh, I'm..." Raven turned to look at Lexa again, who just shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go. Bye." Raven ran out of the room.

"Who the hell was that?" Indra asked.

"She's.. a.. fr.. friend." Lexa said slowly.

"Well your friend is a tad bit odd." Indra replied.

"And so damn hot." Anya added. 

Lexa and her mother turned to look at Anya, who just looked amused. Lexa rolled her eyes again and struggled to stand up.

Indra and Anya helped Lexa out of the hospital and to the car. Lexa had already signed her discharge papers and had everything she needed to leave.

Lexa was actually happy, she was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading everyone!!

This time when Lexa walked up the stairs to her childhood home she was actually happy to be here. Indra helped her daughter up the stairs and to her room. "Get some rest. I'm going to cook you something to eat." Indra said before leaving the room.

Lexa grabbed her phone and texted Raven. The girl was acting really weird before she ran out of the room.

LEXA: Hey, you good?

*Raven Reyes Calling*

Lexa made a face. The other girl knew damn well that Lexa couldn't talk. She answered the phone anyways.

"I know that you can't talk but I needed to call you because what in the actual hell Lexa?! Cheekbones is your sister??" Raven practically shouted over the phone.

Lexa started laughing. Cheekbones? The girl Raven was talking about in the hospital was Anya, it finally clicked in Lexa's head.

"Lexa this is not funny. I made a total fool of myself in front of her. You're a jerk." Raven hung up.

Lexa started laughing again. Then laughing turned to coughing. "Lex, you okay?" Anya came into the room.

Lexa nodded. "Good. So uh, there's someone here to see you. Are you up for visitor's?" Anya asked.

Who was here to see her? Lexa nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go get them." Anya left the room.

When Anya returned, she had two people with her. The first was the young girl Lexa and Anya had saved from the burning tree house. The other was someone that Lexa hadn't seen for years. "B... Bell." she tried to say his name.

Bellamy Blake. He was a few years older than Lexa, older brother to her old friend Octavia Blake. "Hey Lex. Good to see you." He said standing in the doorway.

Lexa walked over and hugged her old friend. "So uh, well we came here today to thank you." Bellamy motioned to the young girl. "This is my daughter, Madi. And uh..." Bellamy choked up a little bit.

Madi stepped forward. "You saved my life. I thought that I was going to die up in that tree house. But then you were there. So, thank you."

Lexa smiled and nodded at the young girl. "Hey Madi, why don't you come with me to get something to drink? I think your dad and Lexa have some catching up to do." Anya said.

It was silent for a moment after Anya and Madi left the room. "How... o... old?" Lexa asked, referring to Madi.

"She's almost 10. Gina and I found out that she was pregnant just after you left. I would have told you if you would have actually kept in touch. With any of us." Bellamy said, slightly annoyed.

Lexa opened her mouth to try to speak. "No, don't. I get it, I understand. You went off to save the world. You were a born leader. We just missed you... I missed you. And you never called. You never heard about when I got married, or when we had Madi, or with Gina and my mother both died within weeks of each other. You weren't there." Bellamy was crying. "But... you were there for Madi. You saved my daughters life. And I'd say that pretty much makes up for everything that you missed. On one condition."

Lexa stepped forward and grabbed her friends hand. "No more missing out. I miss my friend. And my daughter now thinks that you are her guardian angel."

Bellamy and Lexa laughed together. "No, I'm serious. She said she wants to be you for Halloween."

Lexa grabbed Bellamy's hand again. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. Just promise that you won't disappear without a word again."

"Promise."

"Dad! Anya said that Lexa has a motorcycle. Can I get one too." Madi came running into the room.

Lexa smirked at Bellamy. "Um not any time soon. But, we can invite Anya and Lexa to your birthday party next weekend."

Madi looked up at Lexa expectively. Lexa nodded, "Of course we'll be there." Anya said in place of her sister.

Madi got super excited. "Alright kiddo. Go say bye to Lexa and Anya. We gotta go pick up your aunt from the airport."

"O?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, we're going for dinner tonight. You guys should come. Bring Indra Jake, Abby, and Marcus will be there too. It was good seeing you guys. And thank you again. I'll text you the details." Bellamy hugged both girls before leaving, as did Madi.

"She's adorable. You know, she reminds me a lot of you. You sure she's not your kid?" Anya joked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Go." She pointed to the door.

Anya laughed. "You know. I really like that you can only say like one or two words at a time. So peaceful." Lexa threw a pillow at her sister. "Love you!" Anya yelled running out of the room.

Lexa climbed into bed when her sister was gone. It had been a long past couple of weeks and Lexa could really use the rest.

It was so good to see her old friend again. Her and Bellamy were a lot closer than most of the others. He was the first person Lexa told about the air force. She felt guilty for not keeping in contact. Bellamy was a good friend and he deserved better.

A while later Lexa got a text from Bellamy. The address to the restaurant they were having dinner at. Lexa hobbled to her bag to grab an outfit. She didn't have much with her. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt would suffice for the evening.

Lexa slowly made her way downstairs to the living room where her mom and sister were waiting for her. "You ready?" Anya asked.

Lexa nodded her head.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this? It sounds like there's going to be quite a few people there. I don't want you to be overwhelmed." Indra asked.

Lexa nodded again.

"Mom, she'll be fine." Anya stepped in.

"Well okay then. Let's get going shall we. Don't want to be late." Indra motioned for the door.

The three of them got into the car and started driving into town. The ride wasn't too long and they got their fairly quickly.

Lexa took a deep breath as she got out of the car. She hadn't seen most of these people for 10 years. What if they all weren't as inviting as Bellamy?

"You coming or what?" Anya asked snapping Lexa out of her thoughts. Lexa nodded and followed her sister and mother into the restaurant.

"Lexa!" Madi yelled running up to hug her. "You came!"

"Of... co...course I ca... came." Lexa said sowly.

"What's the matter with your voice?" Madi asked.

"Madi!? Don't be rude." Bellamy scolded the girl.

"N... no." Lexa tried to say.

"It's okay Bellamy." Anya kneeled down to Madi's level. "You remember when me and Lexa got you out of that tree house?" Madi nodded. "Well a bunch of smoke got into Lexa's throat and it's making it hard for her to talk. But she'll be fine in a few weeks." Anya explained to the girl.

"Oh okay. Can you sit by me?" Madi asked Lexa.

Lexa smiled and nodded, following the girl to the table. Doctor Griffin and her husband were already there. And the Blake's step-father, Marcus Kane. Lexa vaguely remembered him.

"Lexa, it's good to see you out and about. How're you feeling?" Abby Griffin asked.

Lexa opened her mouth to answer, when Madi spoke up instead. "She can't talk yet because of all of the smoke, but she'll be better in a couple of weeks or so." Madi looked at Lexa. "Right?"

The group started laughing and Lexa nodded her head. They all sat down at the table.

"So where's the guest of honor?" Jake Griffin asked.

"Her and Linc are finding a parking spot now. They'll be in here in a minute or two." Bellamy answered.

As if on que, a voice came from behind them. "We're here!" Octavia said excitedly.

"Auntie O!" Madi jumped up and ran over to her aunt. "Guess who's here? Lexa! And she saved my life!" Madi exclaimed.

Octavia turned to look at Lexa. "Holy shit."

"O! Language." Bellamy scolded his sister.

"I'm sorry, it's been what... 10 years? I'm a bit shocked is all." Octavia looked Lexa up and down.

"Hey babe, I got the car parked and... Commander?" Lexa immediately looked at the man who was speking.

"L...Lincoln?" Lexa was beyond surprised.

"Commander what happened to you? I was there when you were rescued but they stopped letting me see you and I never heard anything else. I thought that you were dead!" Lincoln asked surprised.

"You know what? Why don't we all sit down, have dinner, and catch up? It apparently seems like we have a lot of that to do." Bellamy suggested.

Everyone agreed and went back to sit down at the table. They all ate dinner with an almost awkward conversation. Madi did most of the talking. She told everyone about the tree house, how Lexa saved her, and now her voice was broken. 

Towards the end of dinner Lexa leaned over and whispered to her sister that she needed a moment and excused herself.

She walked outside and took a deep breath. Maybe this was too much for her to take in right now. Maybe it was too soon.

"Lexa? What are you doing here?" Lexa turned to see Raven standing by the entrance of the restaurant.

"Dinner." Lexa coughed as she got the word out.

"Don't talk dork, you're never going to get better if you don't rest your voice. I just came here to meet..."

"Raven?" a man's voice came from behind them.

Raven actually looked afraid. Lexa stepped closer to the other girl. "Finn, I told you to leave me alone."

"Not until you talk to me." Finn shot back.

Raven began to speak when another voice came from the entrance of the restaurant. "Hey dick head. She said to leave her alone. I think that you'd better listen. If you know what's good for you." Anya stepped forward.

Finn scoffed. "Whatever man, I don't need this bull shit tonight." he walked away angrily.

Anya walked over to them. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Lexa nodded.

"Good. Hi, I'm Lexa's sister Anya. You must be Raven." Anya said looking at the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm actually super late for dinner. So I'll see you two around. Lexa, Anya..." Raven rushed into the building.

"So hot." Anya laughed guiding her sister back into the restaurant.

When they got back in, Bellamy was talking.

"Oh, here they are. Raven, this is..."

"We've met." Anya smirked.

"Oh?" Bellamy questioned.

"Briefly." Raven admitted.

"Well, thank you so much for inviting us for dinner. Abby, Jake, Marcus, it was really great to see you all again. Lexa probably needs her rest so we are going to go ahead and head out." Indra stood up.

"Thank you for coming." Bellamy replied.

"Lexa wait." Octavia ran up to the girl. "Can we talk for a second?"

Lexa nodded and looked over to her mother. "We'll be in the car." Indra told her daughter.

"So, first of all, thanks for saying goodbye 10 years ago, you jackass. Second..." Octavia pulled Lexa in for a hug. "I am so fucking glad that you're alive. Lincoln has told me stories about his Commander, but I never knew he was talking about you. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything... anything at all. Please call me."

Lexa nodded. She hugged the other girl one last time before heading back to her mother's car.

They drove home in silence. Lexa was for sure ready for bed. 

After showering and putting on comfy clothes, Lexa climbed into bed and grabbed her phone.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Commander, it's me Lincoln. Sorry I got your number from O. I just wanted to say how good it was to see you. We need to catch up, soon.  
LEXA: It was good seeing you as well. We definitely need to get together soon. Will you be at Madi's bday party next weekend?  
LINCOLN: Yeah I'll be there. You?  
LEXA: I'll be there. So I guess I'll see you then.  
LINCOLN: I'll see you there. Goodnight Commander.  
LEXA: Goodnight Lincoln.

Lexa put her phone on the charger and rolled over to get some sleep.

The nexa few days went by fairly slow. Lexa would wake up, go on an early morning walk, come home, drink a cup of coffee, then do whatever her mother or Anya had planned for her.

The day of Madi's birthday, Lexa was excited. She was ready to get out of the house again. "Lexa, you almost ready to go?" Anya asked.

"Yeah." Lexa replied. Her voice had gotten a lot better over the last week. Though sometimes she'd have a coughing fit if she spoke too quickly, or too loudly.

They got into Anya's car and headed towards the park in town. They got there at the same time as Octavia and Lincoln. "Hey Commander, good to see you." Lincoln said with a huge smile.

"You know. You can... just call me... Lexa." Lexa replied very slowly.

"I'm sure I could. But I honestly don't think that that is going to happen. You've been the Commander for so long that I genuinely don't think that I could call you anything else." Lincoln laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "Let's go. I'm sure the birthday girl will be excited that you're here." Anya laughed as well.

They saw Bellamy, Madi, and Raven setting up some tables for the party. Madi ran over to give Lexa a hug whenever she saw her. Then ran over to Octavia. "Auntie O! Guess what? Auntie C said that she has the day off and she should be able to make it here for my birthday!" She said extremely excited.

Before Lexa could ask who "Auntie C" was, Bellamy spoke. "Hey guys. You can set the presents down on that table over there, thank you. I haven't started grilling yet, but there's soda and water in that cooler over there." Bellamy must have noticed the look on Octavia's face because he laughed and pointed to the other cooler. "Beer's in that one."

"Yes!" Octavia ran over to the cooler. "You want one?" She asked Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa.

"Yeah babe." She tossed one to Lincoln. "Thanks baby."

"Why not." Anya replied as Octavia tossed her a beer as well.

"What about you Commander?" Octavia teased.

"Yes. Thank you." Lexa replied. She saw her sister give her a look as she opened the beer and took a drink. She shook her head as to tell her that everything was okay and that she would be fine.

Lexa helped the others set up for the party. A few more people began to show up, it was a nice day and everyone seemed to be having a great time. "Hey Lex!" Anya came running up towards her sister. "Hey have you seen Raven? She was on the phone a little bit ago and she did not seem happy, at all. I'm a little worried that she disappeared without saying anything."

Lexa looked around for her friend, but didn't see her anywhere. "I'm going... to... go look by... the lake." Lexa told her sister. "Rae?" Lexa called as she got closer to the lake.

She listened to see if she could hear her friend. Lexa heard voices. A guy and a girl. Lexa followed the sounds. "Just leave! Nobody wants you here! I sure as hell don't want you here!" She heard a girl yell. It sounded like Raven.

Lexa moved quicker. Or as quick as she could.

"You're not going to tell me where I am or am not wanted!" The mans voice said.

"Ow. Let go, that hurts!" Lexa heard Raven say.

She started to half jog, half hobble towards the voices. She needed to hurry.

"Hey!" Lexa yelled when she finally saw the two, standing by a park bench.

"You again? Just leave. This doesn't concern you." the man turned around, it was Finn.

Lexa stepped forward. "She said... leave." Lexa told him.

"Lexa don't" Raven half whispered.

"Yeah Lexa, don't. This is between me and Raven. You can go now." Finn rolled his eyes.

"No. You're... the one who... needs... to leave." Lexa said angrily.

Finn laughed. "Oh and what are you going to do about it if I don't? Hobble over here and kick my ass?" he teased.

Lexa stepped forward again. "You son... of a..."

"BITCH!" a voice from behind Lexa said. Before Lexa knew what happened, Finn was on the ground and there was a very angry blonde girl shaking her hand and yelling. "Ow, fuck! That was my good hand you twat!"

Finn stood up, blood spewing from his nose. "This isn't over." he took off in the other direction.

The girl turned to look at Raven. "You okay Rae?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Raven looked at Lexa. "Lexa, this is my friend..."

"Clarke Griffin." Lexa replied before Raven could finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you all! Also, all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta and I try not to re-read over what I've already written because then I'll be tempted to change things haha. Please, comment and let me know your thoughts on this first chapter. And again, thank you for reading!!


End file.
